Talk:Farmer/Gathering
Drops rate? Anyone have any idea of the percent chances of those rare drops? :Not sure, but i didn't get any wheat in 20 levels but i got 1 gold-bearing oats in 2.5 levels if that makes a difference - Quad341 :Well. I'm a lvl 51 farmer and have never gotten a rare drop. so, they are Rare with a capitol R.... :It seems that u get golden wheat (and possibly other special cereal) every 1/3 chance cuz i farmed for 3h and did the math (lvl 100 farmer) and it came out as 33.3rebeded ::1/3 its inaccurate I have gather more than 120k of wheat and never ever got a golden wheat, i get more rare cereal drops from a scarecrow than from gathering. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:07, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :Does regular farming still drop the special drops? I've farmed from level 1-73 almost exclusively on wheat and the only Golden Wheat drops I have had are from scarecrows. :: Yes it does, but on a very extremely rare as it has been always. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:00, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Table Should the gathering times table really be in that table? it's rather large and obtrusive for a really simple math equation. --Quad341 01:16, 29 June 2006 (UTC) why did you remove the table of min and max harvest rate? It is not a straight forward calculation. The only reason I added it is because I had to sit down with a friggin spreadsheet and figure it out by myself because the calculations are so convoluted. It's useful to others and you gave no reason for dropping it. : easy math and a simple calculator works as efficient as a spreed spreadsheet formula -> (((100-reap level)/gains every level)-1)+(6+2) for maximum even if you type it in calculator like it shoes 100-reap level/gains every level-1+6+2 and there you have your maximum. But lets not see that and tell why is that table useful? --Cizagna (Talk) 03:37, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :: So... you're suggesting that it's better for every single person that is curious about max harvesting levels to whip out a calculator and punch in 3 different equations, depending on which cereal, to figure out the max at lvl 100, is better than a simple table that lays it all out there with the math done for you. Using your logic, half the tables on the wiki should be dropped. I can't agree with you there, but I'm not going to get into an edit war with you over it. :Yes, you have a point there in certain parts, but makes me wonder why Dashiva did not write it there as he like to give all possible info. I have never have check how much is the max of gathering on my 2 farmers until now, if you think its basic go on and add it but instead of doing a lvl 100 table do it from level 1 to level 100 on every gain that way one does not have to those math in different levels, and that way it would be a com pleat table, the minimum is not necessary unless you want to add a 1 to all the others. --Cizagna (Talk) 05:11, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::I agree. I never cared to know how much of a resource I could get exactly, just at what level it increased. --Lirielle 05:57, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :I agree about the min levels. I'll try to do a good looking chart in stick it out there. It could take a while, cause my wiki skills aren't the best and I don't want to do a crappy job. Also, I should create an account, cause I've been seeing missing info in a few places and this probably won't be my last edit. :I'd be happy with a table like the one for Alchemists - Alchemist/Gathering#Amounts //PeetTM 20:13, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::Great to have you on board, and yes that table is more complete but also a little bulky uses more space than the actual data content --Cizagna (Talk) 14:18, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Frosteez I added a comment about Frosteez in the article that a farmer level 100 can only gather 1 unit of Frosteez per reap. I am not sure I formatted my comment properly and would like to ask if what I commented was appropriate for the page. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 08:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah the comments fine. Galrauch (talk) 12:12, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Gathering Locations The maps for gathering cereals has dramatically changed in all of the realm of Dofus 2.0. I think perhaps Astrub and the F2p area of cereals and such gathering resources has not changed, but the area of Cania Fields, Scaraleaf Plain, Inglasse's Fields and some other areas that did not have cereals now have cereals growing. I would hope the Wiki users would comment and provide listings and locations of what is harvestable for all resources. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 08:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC)